


The March

by Erisabeisuu



Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabeisuu/pseuds/Erisabeisuu
Summary: A poem of the abstract variety
Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073300





	The March

The March began so long ago:  
Never ending, never slowing, never stopped.  
They whisper how it's running out,  
Yet that cannot be.  
For The March is never ending,  
The March has never slowed,  
And The March has never stopped.

They scream, now, how it all has ended.  
How they all go without, and they have none.  
But they do not see the lies they tell me.  
Because The March has not ended,  
The March has not now nor ever will it ever slow,  
And for all they cry The March will not stop.

Fewer voices join the chorus now.  
They sing the new beginning,  
But they are young and do not know.  
The March never ended,   
The March still goes on never slowed,  
The March will carry on never stopped.

My place is quickly fading.  
I do not hold regret.  
Soon I'll stand aside,  
And join those before.  
Ah, The March will not end with me.  
Oh, The March shall not slow for me.  
And The March cannot stop at me.

Those before stand with me,  
as we watch all those to come.  
Time is winding on it's way,  
as it has ever done.  
Now you know as well as I.  
For you have seen my words,  
And observed it for all around.  
The March is never ending,  
The March has never slowed,  
And The March has never... stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> My copyright please don't steal.


End file.
